


A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Determined to find out the truth about how Daphne feels about him, Niles confronts her on the day after she kissed him when she drank too much wine. A continuation of "Kiss to Build A Dream On"





	1. Chapter 1

In the darkness, Niles lay in his bed, unable to sleep. How could he, when his dream had finally come true? He had kissed his angel; the one woman he loved above all others. Oh, he knew it was a meaningless kiss; one that had occurred during a drunken state. But it was real...

It had been hours since he'd left Frasier's, but the touch of Daphne's lips on his still lingered in his mind.

And once more the rational thoughts filled his head. They were the same words that he was sure would be echoed by Frasier and his dad if they knew what had transpired last night.

Daphne was tipsy from too much wine and in the midst of asking Niles to help her into bed; she had confessed her love for him and then kissed him deeply.

He sighed, knowing that the confession was all in his mind. She hadn't really meant it. But even so, the words meant a lot to him. Those three little words were all he needed to hear that night as he drove home to his cold, unfriendly mansion and a wife who clearly hadn't really loved him in years.

How else to explain their separate living quarters? True, she snored notoriously and sharing a bed was completely impossible, but over time they grew accustomed to living separate lives under one roof.

And through it all, he loved her. Or, at least he had...

Now he wasn't so sure.

He sighed deeply and turned on the light that sat on his nightstand. Sleep was a long ago hope and since it was still dark outside his bedroom window, he decided to catch up on some reading.

Determined to take his mind off of Daphne, he opened the book and began to read about the brilliant Cambridge University professor and his journeys through the wilds of Africa.

Ever since he was a kid, Niles loved to read about far away places; places that he would surely never go. True, he and Maris took several trips to Europe, but those were her dreams, not his. He'd learned long ago that his wife's dreams took precedence, no matter what.

It was only when he rubbed his tired eyes that he realized he'd read the same paragraph three times.

And once more, thoughts of his perfect angel consumed him; the most vivid images were those in which she was wearing that short red satin nightgown.

The image caused him to shiver and he didn't have to think twice to know that it had nothing to do with the temperature.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he was eternally grateful when he realized that the sun had risen over the horizon and had begun to stream into the windows. Finally he had an excuse to leave his room and get ready for work.

He glanced in the mirror, adjusted his tie and smiled. He was actually looking foreword to returning to his office and immersing himself with paperwork. He wasn't seeing patients today and that was a very good thing. If there was one thing that he was not prepared to do, it was listen to other people's problems. And he certainly was not in the mood to hand out advice.

After a quick breakfast, he kissed Maris goodbye, painfully aware that she barely noticed his presence at the breakfast table. But by the time he'd jumped into his BMW and headed for his office by way of Roosevelt, he had forgotten all about how his wife no longer loved him.

After driving several miles, he realized that he wasn't at his office at all. Instead he found himself in the parking garage of the Elliot Bay Towers.

For the first time since that fateful moment in Daphne's room, he smiled.

Could this be a sign, his arriving here without him realizing it?

He'd never believed in fate or such nonsense, but now he couldn't help but wonder.

How else to explain his sudden detour?

His heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Daphne again and he found that he couldn't get into the building fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer he came to condo 1901, the more his heart raced. And the next thing he knew he was ringing the doorbell.

"Dr. Crane!"

The mere sight of her took his breath away. How had she become even more beautiful each time he saw her?

"Hello, Daphne. You're looking lovely today."

She blushed deeply and smiled, but then squinted as though she was in pain.

He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Her hand went to her forehead and she winced again.

"Oh, I will be. I was quite a mess last night, wasn't I? Drinkin too much wine. I always tell meself to go easy on the alcohol but I don't seem to listen until the next morning and...Ohhhh..."

When she stumbled, he rushed to her side, trying to steady her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm a bit dizzy and me head aches something terrible."

He led her to the sofa and touched her forearm. "I'll be right back."

He could feel her watching him as he crossed the room to the kitchen, returning seconds later with some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here, Daphne. Take these and you'll feel better soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet." She said, swallowing the aspirin and water.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Niles said.

To his surprise, she hung her head low.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm so ashamed."

"Oh, Daphne..."

"It was terribly irresponsible, Dr. Crane, takin' advantage of you the way I did."

"Nonsense, you did nothing of the sort. You were a perfect ang-um... You were just a little tipsy. If anyone's to blame it's me. I should have paid more attention to how many glasses of wine I was pouring you and-."

His words were silenced by her fingertips on his mouth.

"I won't let you blame yourself, Dr. Crane. I knew perfectly well what I was doin, drinking all of that wine. You were just being your usual sweet self, trying to help me to bed safely. It means so much that you care about me."

He looked up as a flash of hope went through him. Could she really remember the sweet moments they had shared in her bedroom? His heart pounded at the thought.

A surge of loved filled him and he reached for her hand. "Of course I care about you, Daphne. I'll always care about you, no matter what."

She smiled and covered his hand with hers. "And I care about you, Dr. Crane... very much. You're kind, sweet and so thoughtful."

"Daphne, about last night..."

"Now Dr. Crane, whatever I said was out of pure wooziness. I had no idea what I was saying and I certainly didn't mean what I said."

His heart sank and for one ridiculous moment, he was sure that he would cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Once more he could feel her eyes on him, but he was determined not to meet her gaze.

With a heavy heart, he rose from the sofa, anxious to leave as quickly as possible. Her hand went to his back, which caused him to blink away tears.

When he took a deep breath, the release was staggered; a sure sign that he was dangerously close to crying.

Dear God, what would she think of him, a grown man, crying over something as trivial as unrequited love? And a married man at that!

Even if he was unhappily married... and very lonely.

"Dr. Crane, where are you going?"

"I-I'm sorry, Daphne. I have to go. I hope you feel better soon."

Before she could protest, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

It was completely ridiculous. Why on earth should he be so upset over Daphne not sharing his feelings?

Maris certainly never loved him the way he'd loved her. That was apparent from the moment he first fell in love with her.

And still he stayed.

He sighed deeply and stared at the elevator doors. "Why are these damn things taking so long?" He muttered.

"Dr Crane?"

When the sweet voice filled his ears, he turned and found himself staring into the eyes of his goddess.

"Daphne..."

"What are you doing out here and... Oh Dr. Crane... you're crying!"

"Oh... No, I..."

She moved toward him and reached up, brushing a tear from his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daphne. It's all right. Should probably be going home."

Before he could reach for the elevator door she grabbed his hand.

"Wait..."

Slowly he turned to face her.

"I've upset you, haven't I?"

He looked away a little too quickly.

"You don't have to say anything. I can see it on your face."

"Daphne-."

She moved toward him and took him in her arms, holding him for several minutes; the sweet scent of her perfume mixed with her shampoo and wafted under his nose.

"I would never hurt you, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful man. You're sweet and kind... always so generous and caring about others."

When she laid her head against his chest, he shivered.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I wish I knew what I said to you last night because you're obviously too upset to tell me. Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled and hugged her again.

"Of course I forgive you. And you could never hurt me, Daphne. You're an absolute angel."

As he turned to push the elevator call button, he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Dr. Crane..."

The doors opened and he stepped inside.

"Daphne? About what you said to me last night?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He moved toward her, boldly placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I love you too."

Without another word he returned to the elevator, smiling at her stunned expression.

THE END


End file.
